Did you miss me?
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: Set after His Last Vow, because I saw the episode and had to write something. If you haven't seen the episode yet, I wouldn't read this...kind of spoilery, but otherwise, enjoy it and let me know what you think :)
1. Did You Miss Me?

"Mycroft, I've been gone for four minutes, who could possibly need me this early into my holiday?"

"Sherlock, I told you this on the phone."

Sherlock flipped up his collar and tightened his scarf as he stepped off the plane completely. He sniffed once in the air and tilted his head to the side for a second, scrunching up his nose, "Yes, well, I pay very little attention to you and your nonsense these days, Mycroft. You should know this by now. So come on. Who is it?"

Swinging his umbrella around in one swift, circular movement, the eldest Holmes brother shook his head, "England, my dear brother. England needs you." He watched as Sherlock's eyes narrowed, and broke out into a small grin, "I'm interested. Oh, hello again John, Mary. Thought any more about the-"

"We are not naming our child after you, Sherlock. Besides, it isn't even a girl's name."

"Don't be so silly, John. Of course it is. Why do you think some people are called Shirley?"

"Because it's their name?"

"If I can break apart this little domestic, there is in fact an entire country at risk here, so if we could all just hop back in the car, that would be great."

"Oh Mycroft, lighten up, will you? I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Resisting the (very tempting) urge to stab Sherlock with his umbrella, Mycroft instead chose to simply roll his eyes, "Sherlock Holmes, you have murdered a man, in front of myself and many other police officers. Had it been anyone else, they would have most certainly been going to jail for a very long time. I, playing the appropriate role as big brother, managed to get you off of that charge. Now, for goodness sake-get in the car!"

Sherlock said nothing, instead managing to express everything through his eyes, succeeding in making a snide remark that only Mycroft could understand;

_That extra chocolate seems to have made you a bit crabby. Maybe you should sleep a little._

Although there was more than enough room in Mycroft's private car, Sherlock valued his life more than people thought he did, so he chose to sit in the back of the other car (leaving plenty of room for John and Mary, of course).

When the three passengers felt the car begin to move, Sherlock adjusted his legs into a more comfortable position and bent his head so it was closer to John's ear, "So are you going to tell me who is so dangerously important that the whole of England is in danger?"

John cleared his throat, twice, and for the first time that day found himself seeking comfort in Mary, resting their intertwined hands on her leg, "Sherlock-it's Moriarty."


	2. Awkward Silences

Sherlock's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, "No. He can't be. It can't be Moriarty."

"Why not?"

"Because, John. He died."

John scoffed a little, and chuckled slightly, "You seem to be forgetting, Sherlock, so did you. You were dead for all of two years."

"Yes, but I didn't actually die."

"Well then-neither did Moriarty, clearly."

Sherlock shook his head once more, growing increasingly frustrated with John's inability to listen, "John. I watched him die. I stood there. And I watched him shoot himself."

"Sherlock," he mimicked, deepening his voice to mock Sherlock's tone, "I stood there, and watched you die. I watched you throw yourself off of a bloody building. Why is it so hard for you to understand that Moriarty is alive?"

The Holmes brother looked down and sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Mary watched him closely and her eyes narrowed at him, she knew there was something that Sherlock was hiding, and if he couldn't tell John, then the chances were that it had something to do with him. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

The rest of the drive was spent in a bit of an awkward silence. Sherlock wasn't exactly social at the best of times, so with a confession that he couldn't make and so many things to work out in his head, John and Mary weren't expecting much.

"Shut up."

"Sherlock, we didn't say anything."

"No, but you thought it. Stop. I can't concentrate."

John pulled out his phone, his fingers flying across the screen.

_I think he's really worried. JW_

_My brother doesn't worry. He just likes to make people think he's worried. One of his little quirks. Endearing, don't you think? MH_

Laughing a little at the last text, John showed Mary, who couldn't help but smile.

They were startled by Sherlock's head shooting up, and his face lighting up,

"I've got it! I know how he did it!"


	3. Don't be a prat, Sherlock

**A/N: I am so very sorry it has taken so long to update, but updates will be more regular now, so you won't have to wait two years for the next chapter! I'm so sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Well what?"  
>"Sherlock if you do insist on being so utterly brilliant, don't be a prat about it. Just tell us how he did it?"<p>

Mary raised an eyebrow at John; she could tell that he was getting agitated, but that was because Moriarty was quite possibly the second most brilliant man on earth, next to Sherlock of course.

And if Moriarty was back, then that was very bad news; that scared Sherlock.

And a scared Sherlock scared John.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well clearly not!"

He threw his hands in the air, and Mary brought them back down again, settling her hands on his and leaving them to rest on his knee.

"Sherlock. For the love of God. Please just tell us."

"Molly Hooper."

"Molly Hooper?"

"Indeed."  
>"Christ, is there anyone she hasn't helped fake their own death?"<br>"John she didn't know she was doing it. Now please pipe down so I can be brilliant."

The two of them rolled their eyes at that.

Classic Sherlock.

"Moriarty knew how this was going to end long before I did. He's brilliant. That's why he chose Molly. Think about it, John. He could have used anyone in my immediate group of friends, but he chose Molly. Why?"

He shrugged, frowning.

"Think about where Molly works. Moriarty used Molly for the same reason I did, don't you see John? With Molly, he had access to everything that I had access to. He knew what I was going to do, because he knew that it couldn't end any other way. All he had to do was convince me that he was really dead. Because if I believed that he was dead, I wouldn't go looking for him. Molly didn't even know she was helping him do it, but all those times he would visit her at work? All those late night dates they'd have? It was all building up to that moment on the roof."

"Oh God-but that means-"

John trailed off, swallowing. He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He knew exactly what it meant, he just couldn't admit it.

"Yep. Moriarty has had all this time to plan his next move, and we've been none the wiser. John, Mary, brother of mine, I don't know what Moriarty has planned. But I can tell you one thing; it most certainly won't be good."


End file.
